Snake Love
by Sainz de Rouse
Summary: Voldemort wohnt für eine Weile auf Malfoy-Manor. Nagini ist auch von der Partie. Ist sie tatsächlich das was sie zu sein scheint …


**Snake Love**

Es war finstere Nacht und unsagbar still als die Dienerin durch ein riesiges Herrenhaus zu ihrem Herren schlängelte. Sie waren schon seit einigen Tagen bei einem der Laufburschen von Todessern zu Gast. Allerdings nur um den Hausherren wegen seinem, bei einem wichtigen Auftrag, gescheiterten Sohn zu bestrafen. Dem Diener war es nicht Recht seinem Herrn in seinem Hause zu bewirten, man spürte es in jeder Sekunde, die er vor einem stand. Doch dem Herrn war es egal, es diente nur zum Zweck. Denn in diesem mit Flüchen geschützten Anwesen, konnte er ohne Bedrohung seiner Feinde Treffen abhalten, Pläne schmieden und in diesem Hause lies es sich sehr gut leben.

Vor einer großen zweiflügligen Eichentür blieb die Dienerin stehen und zischelte laut vor sich hin. Plötzlich glitt die Tür wie von selbst auf und die riesige dunkle Schlange glitt elegant ins Zimmer hinein. Vor dem großen Mahagonifarbenen Himmelbett rollte sie sich zwischen den Füßen ihres Herrn zusammen. _„Da bist du ja endlich meine Schöne"_,zischelte er auf dem Bett sitzend. Mit roten Augen sah er auf seiner Vertrauten herab. Zischelnd blickte sie ihn mit einem untergebenden Blick an. Langsam und voller stolz hob sie ihren Herren den Kopf entgegen, doch begann während dessen ihr langer glatter Körper sich zu verändern. Er wurde zusehends etwas breiter, Arme und Beine sprossen aus dem Schlangenkörper und ihr Gesicht nahm menschliche Form an. Sie hatte sich in eine schöne junge Frau verwandelt, deren Augen das letzte war, das sich reorganisierte. Aus dem Orange wurde ein schönes dunkles Braun.

Nun war der Schlange einer nackten Frau mit lockigen braunen Haaren, samtiger braunen Haut und Rehbraunen Augen gewichen. _„Hast du mich vermisst?"_, fragte die Frau spitzbübisch und legte ihre Hände provokativ auf seine Oberschenkel. _„Du hast lange auf dich warten lassen!" „Tut mir Leid My Lord, aber ich hatte noch ein interessantes Treffen mit meiner besten Freundin"_, grinste die Dienerin fies. _„Hat Bellatrix etwas getan oder gesagt was dir nicht gefiel? Soll ich sie bestrafen?"_ _„Nein"_, seufzte sie und strich mit einem Finger über die Lippen ihres Herrn, _„sie dachte nur sie könnte dir gefällig sein, doch ich bin die Einzige der das zusteht." _Neckisch biss er in ihren Finger. _„Bist du mir denn Gefällig?"_, fragte der Herr_. „Wann immer du es wünscht!" _Auf dem Gesicht des Herrn zeichnete sich nun ein süffisantes Lächeln. _„Dann beweis es mir und zeig mir deine Fähigkeiten." _Mit einem lasziven Grinsen zog die Frau ihren Finger aus dem Mund des Herrn und fuhr mit verführerischen Bewegungen ihre Hand seinem Schritt entgegen. Als sie diesen berührte zuckte ihr Herr zusammen und seinem lippenlosen Mund entfuhr ein tiefes brummen. Mit flinken Fingern versuchte sie seine Hose zu öffnen, doch lies der Herr sie noch nicht gewähren. Er drückte ihr einen harten kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, stand auf und lehnte sich gegen einen der großen breiten Bettpfosten. Ohne jegliche Aufforderung öffnete sie, noch immer kniend, die Hose, die sofort hinunter rutschte, und nahm sein halbsteifes Glied in die Hand. Durch die plötzliche Temperatur Änderung und der sanften Berührung zog ihr Herr scharf die Luft ein und drückte ihren Kopf gierig nach mehr zu sich heran. Ohne Zögerung leckte sie über seinen Schaft, was ihr wieder ein tiefes Brummen einbrachte. Voller Tatendrang leckte sie über seine Eichel, saugte daran und fuhr mit ihrer Faust die Peniswurzel rauf und runter. _„Mach weiter", _keuchte er und drückte sie fast gewaltvoll an sich heran. Immer tiefer nahm sie sein Phallus in den Mund und als Bestätigung das es im gefiel, lies ihr Herr den Kopf genüsslich nach hinten fallen. Sie erregte ihren Herrn so sehr, das das Teil in ihrem Mund immer dicker und härter wurde. Um ihn ein wenig zu quälen, lies sie von ihm ab und lies ihre geschickte Zunge nahe der Hoden wandern. Er seufzte enttäuscht und machte die Beine noch ein wenig breiter, in der Hoffnung sie würde sich nun doch erbarmt. Doch nach kurzer Zeit riss ihn der Geduldsfaden, packte sie bei ihren schwarzen lockigen Haaren und stieß sein Glied in ihren Schlund hinein. Da sie damit gerechnet hatte, kannte sie ihn sehr gut und tat es nicht das erste Mal, wirkte sie nicht sehr stark und fing sich schnell wieder ein. Als nun auch ihre Erregung ins Unermessliche zu steigen schien, begann sie hart und erbarmungslos zu saugen, ja schon sanft hinein zu beißen. Das war schon immer so gewesen das sie bei höchster Erregung zu Beißen anfängt. Als sie sich schon fragte, wann er sie denn endlich nehmen würde, wurde sie grob am Arm gepackt, hinaufgezogen und mit der Brust nach vorn gegen den Bettpfosten gedrückt, an dem noch eben ihr Herr gelehnt war. Ohne jegliche Vorbereitung stieß der Mann hinter ihr sein Phallus mit einem starken Stoß durch ihre Falten in den Unterleib. Aus beiden traten laute Seufzer und stöhnten in einem gigantischen Duett. Er fühlte sich wunderbar an in ihr, wie es immer der Fall war. Ohne sich an das Gefühl des Gefüllt seins gewöhnen zu können, stieß ihr Herr unerbittlich und mit einer bahn brechenden Intensität in sie ein. Mit jedem rhythmischen Stoß wurde der Pfosten zwischen ihren üppigen Brüsten gedrückt. Um besseren Halt zu finden umklammerte die Dienerin den Pfosten und rammte aus lauter Ekstase ihre Fingernägel in das Holz. Als seine Stöße immer ruckartiger wurden und schon glaubten im Delirium zu sein, spritze er mit einem tiefen Stöhnen ab. Sein sinnliches Stöhnen war der entscheidende Antrieb um sie über den Berg zu kriegen und sie ihren Orgasmus hinausschreien zu lassen. Völlig erschöpft und außer Atem lehnte der Herr nun schwer gegen die Dienerin und umklammerte sie von hinten. Wohlig seufzte sie auf bei der zärtlichen Behandlung, die nur sie allein von ihm erfuhr und das lies ihr nun ein stolzes Lächeln über die Lippen huschen. Wieder etwas kräftiger, aber nun von bleierner Müdigkeit umhüllt zog der Herr seine Dienerin mit aufs Bett, zog die Decke über die beide und umarmte sie von hinten. Glücklich kuschelte sie ihren Rücken an seine Brust und seufzte noch einmal. _„Du bist die Beste meine Schöne. Nie wird eine den Status erreichen wie du ihn bei mir hast"_, nuschelte er bevor er ins Traumland glitt. Noch vom Akt der Leidenschaft betäubt drehte sie ihren Kopf langsam zu ihm um. Plötzlich spiegelten sich Traurigkeit und Liebe gleichermaßen in den Augen. Und eine kleine einsame Träne rann über ihre Wange, die sie aber sofort wegwischte. _Heulen bringt doch nichts_, dachte sie sich. _Niemals wird er sich öffentlich zu dir bekennen. Doch wenigstens darf ich mein Leben an seiner Seite verbringen, wenn auch nicht so wie ich es gern hätte. Und das nur weil er es für Gefährlich hält. Aber Recht hat er. Ein Stück seiner Seele in mir zu tragen ist gefährlich genug. Als seine Frau würde ich doppelt gefährlich leben, da die Auroren und Verräter es auf mich abgesehen hätten. _Wieder sah sie ihn an, doch diesmal mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln. _„Ach warum musste ich mich nur in dich verlieben?"_, flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein. _Ich hätte damit rechnen sollen, als du mich darum gebeten hast bei dir zu bleiben und deine Seele in mir zu wahren. _Wieder drehte sie sich um und kuschelte sich noch ein wenig an ihn rann.

Bellatrix Lestrange lief eilig durch das Malfoy-Manor. Sie wurde von ihrem Schwager gerufen, der ihr etwas Wichtiges zu sagen hatte. Zielsicher lief sie in Richtung Salon. Als sie an der Tür ihres geliebten Dunklen Lords stehen blieb, packte sie die Neugier. Mit klopfendem Herzen kniete sie sich vor die Tür und schielte durchs Schlüsselloch. Sie hätte nie damit gerechnet was zu sehen, legte doch jeder einfache Zauberer ein Bann ums Schlafzimmer. Aber ans Schlüsselloch denkt wohl niemand. Ein Jeder legte nur den Schalldichtmachenden – und den Türverschließenden Bann auf die Räume.

Doch was Bellatrix sah lies ihr fast das Herz still stehen. Niemals in ihrem Leben hätte sie damit gerechnet. Und eine heftige Eifersucht durchfuhr ihren nun verspannt Körper. Wer war diese Schlampe die bei ihrem Herren nackt im Bett lag? Sie hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Kurz horchte sie auf, da sie dachte auf dem Gang schritte zu hören, doch diese entfernten sich nur. Als sie wieder in das Schlüsselloch sah füllte sich ihr Blick mit Unglauben. Da lag gar keine Frau im Bett, sondern nur die Schlange Nagini. Wurde sie nun schon verrückt? Waren die Jahre in Askaban doch nicht spurlos an ihr vorbeigegangen? Schulter zuckend stand sie auf, richtete sich ihre Kleider und ging.

Neben ihren Herrn liegend richtete die große dunkle Schlange ihren Kopf auf und blickte zur Tür. _Irgendwann kriege ich dich Bellatrix Lestrange. Es wird der Tag kommen an dem du etwas Dummes tust und dich Tom nicht mehr haben will. Ich werde bereit sein und dich mit Freuden in die ewigen Jagdgründe schicken. Niemand außer mir soll ihn haben. Niemand außer mir hat das Recht sich sein Eigen nennen zu dürfen_, dachte sie sich, zischelte die Tür an und legte sich wieder zu ihrem Herrn. Nachdem sie eine Zeit lang seinen gleichmäßigen Atemzügen gelauscht hatte glitt auch sie ins Traumland.

**Ende**


End file.
